


Princess

by luckyghost, vyvyansboots



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: femslashex, F/F, Kissing, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyghost/pseuds/luckyghost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyvyansboots/pseuds/vyvyansboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie is the new girl, and Rose hates her on sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



Rose first saw the new senior girl in English, first period. Her long blonde hair fell around her shoulders, and she wore a V-neck sweater, head held upright, her spine in perfect alignment. She looked stuck up as hell. Rose mentally named her “Princess.”

Princess, Rose learned a moment later, as the teacher called roll, was named Cassandra. And Rose hated her.

Cassandra was the kind of student who raised her hand regularly but not for every question, provided succinct yet thoughtful answers that the teacher loved, and got the attention of almost all the boys in the class. Rose wanted to gag just looking at her.

Which of course, knowing Rose’s luck, meant that the two of them were paired up in P.E. fourth period. As everyone rambled into the gym, Coach Stone called out locker number assignments and dread filled Rose as she heard “SANDSMARK, CASSANDRA!” following “WILSON, ROSE!” P.E. was unbearable under the best of circumstances; Rose could outperform anyone in the school - anyone in the city, really, so the class ended up being an exercise in trying to appear normal without damaging her own ego. And now, here was Princess, some prissy asshole who Rose would have to treat like a porcelain doll.

As soon as they reached their shared locker Cassandra was pulling her shirt over her head in one deft motion. Inch after inch of toned back muscles rippled under her skin as her arms rose, obscured partially by a plain tan bra. Jesus Christ, she was ripped. Almost as ripped as Rose was. As Cassandra reached for a sports bra and her fingers began to unbuckle her belt, Rose forced herself to turn around and remove her own clothes facing the opposite direction. She changed into her gym uniform at record speed and raced out of the locker room before she had a chance to gawk again.

Coach Stone blew a sharp trill on his whistle, calling everyone back to order, and the whole class jumped.

“Alright, introduce yourself to your partner, then we’re gonna run!”

Rose held out her hand and grabbed Cassandra’s firmly, testing her grip.

“Rose Wilson,” she said, staring her new partner down.

“I’m Cassie.” Rose shivered a little as Cassie smiled at her, completely unfazed by her cold greeting. Cassie looked perfectly innocent, but the strength of her grip proved otherwise. “Think you can keep up?”

Rose’s eyebrows shot up. She was about to protest when the gym speakers screeched to life with a blast of feedback, before blaring the pump-up 80’s rock Mr. Stone played every single day. With a swish of her long blonde ponytail, Cassie turned on her heel and dashed past the rest of the lazily jogging class. Rose gaped for a moment, then shook her head to clear her thoughts and then took off after her new partner.

“LADIES, this is a JOG, not a race!” Coach Stone bellowed from the stands, but Cassie just turned to smile cheekily at Rose over her shoulder.

“I am jogging.” She smirked, not at all out of breath. Rose laughed as she caught up and surpassed her, white hair flying loose behind her and whipping Cassie in the face.

“You call that a jog, Princess? I’d hate to see you walking.”

“Oh, you’re on,” Cassie taunted, speeding past Rose again. Rose sped up to catch her, but she was soon approaching her fastest sprint just to keep apace. 

“Damn, princess,” Rose panted. “You’re good.”

“Judge a book by its cover much?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rose grunted, pushing herself even further to overtake Cassie again as Coach Stone called out a “LAST LAP!” from the stands. Rose could have sworn she heard Cassie growl as she let loose a final burst of speed. They remained neck and neck as they ran through the lap line.

“Who won?” Rose immediately demanded of Coach Stone.

“Hell if I know.” He shrugged. “You two sure you’re human?”

Smiling slightly, Cassie held out her hand. Rose gripped it firmly.

“Good game.” Cassie grinned mischievously, looking Rose in the eye. Rose felt herself blush and her pulse jump even higher than it had been when she was running.

“Uh, you too,” she said, eyes travelling from Cassie’s azure eyes to her soft pink lips, down to her exquisitely muscled arms. Cassie raised an eyebrow expectantly, and Rose realized with a start that she was squeezing the hell out of Cassie’s hand. Clearing her throat, she dropped the other girl’s hand abruptly and wiped her palm on her shorts.

“You won’t keep up with me that easily next time,” Rose blustered, attempting to regain her composure. “You caught me off guard.”

“You think you’re a total badass, don’t you?”

“You saying I’m not?”

“I think you’re not used to being challenged. And that you’re a sucker for a pretty face.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Princess,” Rose snorted. “Just wait ‘til I annihilate your ass at table tennis.”

 

After an infuriating stalemate of a table tennis match, Rose and Cassie filed back to the locker room as class ended. Most of the other girls were chatting idly, but Rose was fuming. It wasn’t just that she hated losing - she hadn’t lost - but that she couldn’t stand not winning. If she wasn’t the best, then what was the fucking point? Why wake up at four in the morning every day to work out if she couldn’t outrun some blonde bimbo? Some… really fucking gorgeous blonde not-actually-a-bimbo. She must not have been pushing herself hard enough, she figured. It was the effort, not the length of your work out, that mattered.

The sound of a locker opening snapped Rose out of her brooding, and Cassie pulled her shirt off again, facing Rose this time. Rose could feel her eyes bulging out of her head as the sports bra followed. Cassie leaned over to grab a plain tan bra from the locker, her breasts hanging bare. Blood rushed to Rose’s head and then her groin as Cassie slipped the bra on, reaching behind her to fasten it in the back. As Cassie began pulling down her shorts, Rose realized in horror that she hadn’t started changing at all, she’d been so distracted by staring at Cassie’s tits. Swallowing audibly, she summoned all her resolve. If that was how Cassie was going to play, Rose wasn’t going to pull any punches.

Rose crossed her arms and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and off slowly, tantalizing. Body shyness was a foreign concept to her, so she let herself wriggle and twist her torso as she removed the shirt and tossed it into their locker with her left hand. To her immense satisfaction, Cassie was staring as well now, clothed in nothing but her bra and panties. Staring her down, Rose shimmied off her gym shorts and looked around to see the locker room was empty.

“Everyone’s at lunch,” Rose challenged.

“Have any lunch plans, Wilson?” Cassie countered, tilting her head.

“I do now.” Rose grabbed Cassie by the shoulders and pushed her up against the lockers.

“I like your plan,” Cassie moaned, breathless like she’d never been while they were racing. Her fingers carded through Rose’s hair, then tightened as she pulled Rose’s face to meet hers. Their lips collided and slid against each other, Rose sucking Cassies lower lip into her mouth and biting.

The creak of the heavy locker room door swinging open sent Rose into a panic, pulling away from Cassie at light speed and grabbing her shirt to cover her chest. Two girls from the soccer team were chatting loudly as they entered the locker room, presumably dressing down to do some practicing during lunch. They didn’t even glance at Cassie and Rose, completely caught up in their conversation.

As Rose pulled her shirt on over her head, she sneaked a look at Cassie, and to her amusement, saw the poor girl was flushed bright red to the very tips of her ears. Pulling on her pants and smoothing out her hair, Rose turned to face Cassie.

“Take a rain check, Princess?” Rose whispered as Cassie buttoned up her blouse.

“You won’t know what hit you,” Cassie smirked and turned to walk confidently towards the door. Rose’s eyes followed the swish of her hair and the movement of her hips, and knew she had finally met her match. And god, she was looking forward to it.


End file.
